Iranball
Iranball'''Ya Ali Madad, is a countryball in the Middle-East-ball. Islamic Republic of IranballYa Ali Madad has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off of the map. IranballYa Ayatollah also enjoys making nuclear-balls, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of IranballYa Hussein are denying the holocast-ball, and enforcing Shia-ballYa Ali Ya Ali islam. Relationships *Iraqball - West Iran's Territory (Our shia "Rebels" are driving out *Azerbaijanball - Best friend ever. Same religion, has ethnic minority in me, doesn't bother me about minerals, what more could you ask for. But South Azerbaijanball and East Azerbaijanball are mine. And stop being friends with Israelcube!! *Armeniaball - Old friend who we still support, despite differing religions. Let's build a railroad together! *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! * Syriaball * Persiaball - My father, who was of into Zoroastrianism. * Philippinesball - Complicated good relationship with IranballYa Ali Madad Ya Ali. USAball sometimes get mad of Philippinesball for friendship of IranballYa Khomeini. * USAball - BUT CAN YUO LIFT THE DAMN SECTIONS DESTROYING MY COUNTRY? I PROMISE NOT TO BLOW YOU UP...ONLY ISRAEL REMOVE BURGER!!! * Croatiaball Likes us! *Israelcube - A CURSE OPON THE KIKES! HOLOCAUST NEVER HAPPENED! REMOVE KOSHER! STOP COMPLAINING ISRAEL OF COURSE WE WANT TO WIPE YOU OFF THE MAP! *Bahrainball - I wantings ANSCHLUSS him. Very small and cute rich country. *Soviet Unionball - OH, COME ON! THEY OF KOSHER, TOO?! '''ORTHODOX SCUM!!! REMEMBER HOLODOMOR AND 1941!!! REMOVE VODKA! *NATOball and Members **Icelandball **UKball - LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!, AND REMEMBER 1941 AND 1953!!! **USAball - DEATH TO AMERICA!!!!!! Remove illuminati burger! Never forget 1953! **Greeceball - Is of invader long long time ago. ALEXANDER OF SUCKINGS NOT GREAT! **Turkeyball - **Bulgariaball AKA BITCHGARIA **Eestiball HAHAHAHA A ASSHOLE THAT CANT INTO NORDIC **Latviaball. I STEAL YOUR POTATO DUMBASS **Lithuaniaball **Romaniaball **Sloveniaball **Slovakiaball **Albaniaball - **Portugalball **Spainball *ISISball - BRING SHAME TO ISLAM AND MIDDLE EAST! GO FUCK CAMEL! *Saudi Arabiaball - STUPID WAHHABI SCUM!!! ''' *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! *Swedenball - VIKINGS, GO AWAY! '''What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU MAD????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Swedenball: Shut your mouth, you mediocre clarinet player! **Iranball: Mediocre? **Swedenball: You pretentious little insignificant artist, your snivelly creations are worth less than a protozoan's waste! *Serbiaball - Damn kebab remover! WE WILL REMOVE YUO! What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU INSANE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Kurdistanball - We invaded their country so they try to rebellions... * Brazilball - Cultural misunderstanding! * Turkmenistanball - STAY AWAY FROM MY NORTHERN CLAY, STUPID WAHHABI SCUM!!! SHIA STRONK'''Ya Ali Madad * Pahlavi Iranball - '''REMOVE GREAT SATAN FRIENDLY IMPERIALIST KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png S2E7.jpg|Since when are Iran and Liberia friends? PHGveVU.png |link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran